


A light unattainable

by Deriliarch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just pure and simple feel goods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: His LED shining bright blue, Connor looked back at him, hands still turned down toward the waft of the earth’s heat. Hair wet, droplets slipping down the planes of his jaw, his neck, lips parted in a smile of growing delight, he invited him over with his eyes. And how could Markus resist that?-----Connor and Markus were caught in a rainstorm. It is the opposite of ice and cold, white rooms and everything that happened last winter. And it's wonderful.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	A light unattainable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [whatever a sun will always sing (is you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187527) by [cosmoscorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscorpse/pseuds/cosmoscorpse). 



> A short little thing, written _directly_ after reading and being inspired by  
> whatever a sun will always sing (is you) by cosmoscorpse (which you should go read now) because their mellow descriptions of summer were just so lovely and I had this sudden image of Connor and just had to write it.  
> I recommend listening to [Forest Ambience](https://youtu.be/xNN7iTA57jM) and  
> [Þú Ert Jörðin by Ólafur Arnalds](https://youtu.be/K9jDlB1gjgw) because that's how I wrote it. We are in the middle of December, here, and I needed a reminder of what summer felt like ;-;

Markus watched him lift his hands, palm down, buoyed by the thick rise of wet heat from the ground. Plumes of humid air rolled lazily up into them, clear as cloud crests against the coolness the rain had left behind. Connor’s eyes were bright and wide; wondering. The sun seeped through every particle in the air, lighting millions upon millions of countless prisms into a golden haze that lit  _ around  _ everything, a light unattainable anywhere but after a strong summer storm. The ground was dark and heavy with the rain, green frothing out in tiny leaflets in its furrows, the sidewalk washed and shining. Petrichor curled its way around lingering ozone as birds tittered excitedly about the calming of the wind. Everything was still and gentle.

His LED shining bright blue, Connor looked back at him, hands still turned down toward the waft of the earth’s heat. Hair wet, droplets slipping down the planes of his jaw, his neck, lips parted in a smile of growing delight, he invited him over with his eyes. And how could Markus resist that?

“Did you like your first summer storm?” He kept his voice low, beneath the soft edge of the light around them, like this moment was crystalline.

“It was so  _ warm _ ,” Connor whispered back, tilting his hands, lifting them up higher as if trying to catch the last lingering drops. The front of retreating black and purple clouds seemed to give a low, sustained rumble in response. Far away, the thick tops of trees rumpled in a distant wind.

Markus captured this in his memory; the ease of his gesture, stretched to the sky like a child held in amazement, the warmth against his pale skin, the pebbled rain beading there. A smile on his face, his eyes shining. A simplicity that could be caught in a few brush strokes of green and cream against gold. And a circle of sky blue. 

He leaned over and kissed his cool cheek. He tasted like rain.


End file.
